


cereal

by lin (twosetllama)



Series: partita [4]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cereal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetllama/pseuds/lin
Summary: - in which the boys have a very early breakfast
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: partita [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	cereal

it was 4 am in the morning.   
brett glared at eddy, who had spent the past 15 minutes shaking him until he gave up feigning sleep and got out of bed.   
sitting on the edge of the bed, he folded his arms. 

“you have 40 seconds to explain why you thought it would be a good idea to shake me awake at this time before i go back to sleep.”  
“and if its a lousy excuse you’ll be banished back to your house for the week, no more spending nights here.” 

eddy smiled sheepishly, tangling his fingers into brett’s.  
“do you want to eat cereal?” 

brett gave him an incredulous stare.   
“this, is what you wake me up at 4am for? to eat cereal?”   
eddy looked at brett with puppy eyes.   
“please? just think of it as an early breakfast.” 

eddy’s puppy eyes were something brett could never say no to.   
sighing in defeat, he stood up and put his glasses on.   
“alright, let’s have cereal together. but I’m going back to bed after this.” 

a few minutes later, they were curled up on the couch with bowls of cereal.   
munching on the large spoonful he had stuffed into his mouth, brett fixed his gaze on eddy, who was slicing a banana to go with his cereal. 

“eddy?”  
“hmm?”  
“is there a reason you woke me up at 4am? a reason besides craving cereal?” 

eddy tipped his eyes to avoid brett’s piercing stare.   
“well...” he trailed off, smiling shyly. 

“i just wanted to spend some more time alone with you, you know? you’ve been so busy lately dealing with the new merch, and i’ve missed you.” 

smiling gently at his boyfriend, brett put his bowl away and leaned forward to kiss him.   
“you could’ve just told me that, you know?” 

“let’s have a day to ourselves tomorrow.”  
“no filming, no uploading. just quality us time.”


End file.
